DragonBall AF, Absoloute Fantasies
by Nebulous
Summary: Takes place after GT. The evil forces of Annubin try to take over the Earth. The Z Senshi cannot defeat them without the help of one more fighter...Burori. Watch them try to save Earth. Not done.


DragonBall AF, Absolute Fantasies 

AF Book 1, Introduction 

Our heroes have just defeated the evil Ii Shenron. A year later when the dragonballs are restored Goku wishes for the return of Kaio Shins Potarra Earings. Now the return of Vegetto is immenent. Everyone has been training non stop. Piccolo learned the instant transmission from Goku. He traveled to New Namek to train, and to train his people so they could defend their planet.Goku can go from Saiy-jin to SSJ4 in under 10 seconds. Vegeta is now able to capture his Golden Oozaru strength without going into his weaker SSJ4 form. He always insists on fighting at night. Gohan became a scholar and is always in mystic. Goten has reached SSJ3. Mr. Buu is more playful(and stronger) than ever. Chi Chi died of old age and cannot be wished back. Tenshinnan and Chaozu have been training nonstop since Buu was destroyed. Uub has disappeared from the universe. Yamcha has trained, but not nearly as intensley as the others. The biggest change was that Burori was wished back. Burori was wished back but not evil. He was training the whole time in the afterlife. Burori will never transform again. His SSJ state is permanent he does not change power when he transforms. This is the highest level. Burori now sparrs with Bejita and Torankusu. Trunks has reached his Mirai No Trunks power and like Burori will have no more transformations.

AF Book 1, Chapter 1 

"We will now start the 30th Tenkaichi Boudakai" said the announcer who has done the boudakai for 9 strait competitions. "We will now commense with the first round." The Z senshi has drawn for their place in the tournament. The first round will proceed as follows: Vegetto vs. Ma Junior, Gohan vs. Trunks, Goten vs. Burori, Tenshinnan vs. PiChau. PiChau is a new fighter made of pure dark energy. His Origin is unknown. "Let the competition begin."

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," said a nervous Tien.

"What do you mean?" said Krillin dumbfoundedly, as usual. "The last time we were nervous about a boudakai opponent it turned out to be Kaio Shin."

"This one's different," said Gohan quietly. "I don't know how but there is something wrong with his energy. Something dark, almost evil. I just need to know," whispered Gohan to himself.

Suddenly Piccolo started to speak, "Tien, I know you want to be in this tournament, but there will be others."

"What are you saying?" asked Tien.

"There is something much grander at this tournament. This is important. I want you to lose the match."

"That won't be hard," remarked the dual voice of Vegitto(as you know Bejita controls this body as Kakarotto would have never said something like this, especially to one of his friends).

"I know what what needs to be done. And that's what I am going to do. I fought Nappa, I blocked a shot from Buu, has there ever been a challenge I couldn't stand up to?" said a somewhat dissapointed Tien. "I will get a chance to fight though, can I?"

"Yes we need to see what is has to be done to defeat this bafoon." Burori broke his 4 day old length of silence. Although no longer evil, Burori still has his spice.

A gong sounded and Tien entered the arena. "One more time." said a puzzled announcer. "Let the fight begin."

"What's your deal?" Tien managed as casually as he could. Utter silence came from the dark figure. "I don't care I'm gonna start."

Tien flew to the left side of the ring with lightning speed and sprung himself out of the air with a ki ball in his hand, he then out of nowhere fired a fury of renzoku energy dans at PiChau. PiChau was able to put up a defense against the renzokus though. Tien had known that PiChau would block them with ease. He then split up into three entities and fired an even larger fluery of energy blasts. This PiChau couldn't handle. Tien suddenly started knocking PiChau all over the arena, using his pattented technique, the volley smash.

"Finish it!" yelled Piccolo from the stands. Tien looked puzzled. "I know all I need to know. just get _it _out of my sight."

"O.K." Tien had been working yet another new technique, the battering ram. This was simmilar to the wolf fang fist, but in the end he fires a ki blast that just pushes the opponent instead of killing them. He had developed this move just for the tournement.

"We have a winner." Tien silently made his way to the fighters lounge.

On his way he looked back at his fallen foe. "Beware. Meet me outside."

These were the only words PiChau spoke. Minutes later Tien met PiChau outside the stadium, and at once mimiced Tien's renzokus. Tien was hit many times and was blown up. An evil laugh erupted from PiChau.

"Looking for me?" Yelled two more Tiens. Tien had split himself into three again. "Too bad. You'll never now what hit you." As Tien merged into one again he shot off a massive energy ball. "How do like them apples?" These had become Tien's last words to every fighter he had defeated as of late. The Z fighters were surprised not to hear it earlier when he defeated PiChau.

"Yum." Said a voice from behind Tien. Tien had figured this much, PiChau was a mimic. And he knew PiChau could only mimic as much power as was used by the other fighter. So Tien kept his power to a minimum.

Tien then finished off the PiChaus with an energy flair. "And then there were none."

"I sense a new trend." Vegitto said(this was Goku's body too).

"I did think it was time for a new sig."

AF Book 1, Chapter 2

"After an amazing match this crowd is hungry for another. Gohan, also known as The Great Saiyaman will fight the one time Junior Champion Torankusuuu. Uuh Trunks I don't think you can wear armor like that during the fight." The fight judge whispered something to the announcer. "I just recieved word that due to time constraints we will have to let you use it."

"This isn't the first time that I've been disadvantaged during a fight. In a way I have an advantage. Trunks your USSJ form has left you very slow. My father once told me, what's the point of so much strength if you can't hit your enemy."

"Oh I think I can cope. I was born with SSJ blood. This is my form. I have trained in 450 gravity under USSJ. I have mastered all the strengths and weaknesses of my form." The two have been friends for a long time, but when they fight they have their game faces on.

"Let the match begin!" Yelled the announcer.

Trunks went strait to USSJ while Gohan was powering up. Gohan shot a hikou at Trunks. The sudden shock blew Trunks almost out of the arena. 

"You'll have to do better than that to win this match!" Remarked Trunks. "Ha!" Trunks fired a ki blast strait into the ground and it slid over to Gohan and exploded on contact. "Duck that one Gohan."

As the smoke cleared Gohan's power all but increased from the blast. "As you can see I melted a spot in the arena making it soft so I could absorb the shock. Your father would have known the technique well. Then again, you're not as smart as he is."

"Sorry, we can't all become scholars like you, Gohan. But I know all I need to know about fighting. And all I need to know is that I can beat you. I am smart enough for this!" Trunks raised his hands over his head and made a giant ki ball. He hurled the ball at Gohan.

Gohan used the zanzoken and dodged the ball. The ball changed direction suddenly. Not knowing this Gohan powered up. "This match is over!" screamed Gohan. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Trunks signaled for Gohan to turn around. Before he knew it a giant ki ball was on top of him.

"No!"

"Not so smart 'eh. Who's the scholar now?" Trunks let his guard down and a large ki flare nearly shot him out of the ring.

"I'm still the scholar," countered Gohan. "Didn't anyone tell you that a true Super Saiy-jin is a mystic one? You're still to slow."

As the fight raged on Vegitto remarked this, "They're just two kids having some fun. They should be in the juniors. When are the real fights going to start?"

"This is no child's play. Why we weren't half that strong when we were their age," said Tien.

"Speak for yourself, snapped Burori. I was born Super Saiy-jin, and half their age I was twice their power."

"Gohan is no longer a child." said Piccolo.

"And what about Trunks." said a very defensive Vegitto. "I believe his power has long exceeded your your own."

"Chew on this!" yelled Gohan as the two came into fierce hand to hand combat for the first time in the match. 

Torankusuu pulled back and started a kamehameha wave. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

As Gohan countered with his own he said "This reminds me of the Cell fight, which may I remind you I won and you lost."

"That wasn't me!"

"He was in your body."

"You're gonna wish you still had a body, when I'm done with you!"

The two simultaneosly screamed as the energy waves grew even larger.

"Here's a little trick I learned in the gravity room." Trunks said as a second ki ball came out in the same path as the kamehameha. "I call this the kamehameha detonator!"

A giant explosion ensued as Gohan was knocked nearly out of the city. Before he landed Gohan started flying back to the arena. "Get ready for the Masenko!"

"Unless I use a final flash."

"No there are too many people around! You'll kill them all!"

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

"Trunks no, I give up, I give up, you win, I give."

"Did you hear that boys?"

"Yeah," said a trembling announcer.

"Good. This match is over. You didn't really think I would do it, did you?"

"Don't do that Trunks."

"Hey mom, I just outsmarted this scholar boy."

"That's great," managed a still somewhat scared Bulma.

AF Book 1, Chapter 3

"Wow that was an incredible match! I can't believe it, two great matches in a row. Let's see if we can keep with this upward trend. This next match is between Ma Junior and, Ve-Ve Ve-git-o?"

"It's Vegitto, you fool,"interrupted Vegitto "Learn it well."

"I have just been informed that it is pronounced Vegitto. Anyway let's get on with the match. This promises to be a great match. Let the battle begin!"

Once again the game faces came on. Goku doesn't make a difference, and what little feeling Vegita had for Piccolo was diminished.

"C'mon lizard man," said Vegitto.

"I am still the strongest fighter on earth!" countered Piccolo.

"Do you really think you have a chance? Do you think you could ever defeat a saiy-jin, especially in stage 4. Surrender now."

"Saiy-jin my foot! You're still beatable."

"Is that so? Try this on for size!" Vegitto fired a big hikou at Piccolo. Piccolo had a good block on it though.

"Is that all you got?" Piccolo fired many ki blasts yet none of them connected. They all surrounded Vegitto. "You're mine!" All at once the ki blasts quickly caved in on Vegitto. Vegitto did get away using the instant transmission.

"I must admit that ki blast was a good technique. You'll have to teach it to me some time. I think this match needs to end now." Vegitto teleported back and forth around Piccolo leaving an after image behind. "Round and round I go, where I will stop, you don't know!"

Piccolo exploded a ki flare, but Vegitto saw it coming and got away. "You'll have to do better than that Namek."

"Shut up and fight." Piccolo fired a sokidan at Vegitto. Piccolo is a very strategic fighter and relies little on his power, and relies on his smarts. Unluckily for Piccolo so is Vegeta. "Try to dodge this one." 

Vegitto served up a ki shield to protect himself from the sokidan. "Nameks never learn." Vegitto who hasn't yet gone SSJ in the fight with Piccolo went strait to SSJ2. "Like he said, let the battle begin." Vegitto started to use his anti-gravity ki rush. This technique pushes air up through the ground. Although it doesn't inflict damage the ki rush makes it much harder for the opponent to attack the user.

In an attempt to stop the rush Piccolo fired a fleury of renzokus. Because of the ki rush the smoke cleared very quickly, but out of the smoke Vegitto charged with his right leg behind him and hammered a heavy blow to the head of Piccolo.

"And Ma Junior is down!" screamed the announcer. "We will start the countdown." The countdown reached 5 before Piccolo got up. Piccolo, usually a calm and confident fighter, attacked Vegitto in a rage. Piccolo attempted a kick with his left leg. Vegitto caught it with his right hand. Piccolo was balancing on one foot with an astounded look as he new that he inflicted no damage to Vegitto. Vegitto ripped off Piccolo's leg. Vegitto raised his right leg to his chest and in an instant kicked Piccolo out of the arena and the match was over.

"Vegitto is the winner!" Vegitto still had that bored look on his face. Muten Roshi remarked from the stands to a somewhat confused Puar: "He has to act like that. He's a prince. He has to act like the world's not good enough for him or something."

AF Book 1, Chapter 4

"What an unbelievable match! I think this is the best Tenkaichi Boudaki ever! I can't believe it! If only Mr. Satan(Hercule) was alive to see this. This next match is between the former Junior's Finalist Goten and a newcomer to the Tenkaichi Boudakai Burori. Let the battle begin!"

"I will crush you like an ant. You have no chance against the Legendary Super Saiy-jin!" remarked Burori.

"I can reach super saiy-jin 3. That's more than I can say for you.

"Infadel! You dare defy me!" retorted Burori.

"Just bring it!"

Burori punched into the ground and a ground wave ensued. Goten lept into the air, and with a defiant look began a kamehameha. Suddenly a flair came from the ground where the ground wave ended. The flair knocked Goten out of the sky. Goten tried to fire himself back up with the same kamehameha wave. Burori was powering up a one handed ki blast that he fired while Goten was flying back up. It blew him far out of the arena and strait into the air. "Hot enough for you?"

Goten flung his arms open deflecting the blast. He went strait to SSJ2 "Ka-me-ka(intentional)-me-haaaaa!" Goten fired a huge ki blast down at Burori. Burori cocked his arm back and punched into the kamehameha. A fleury of electricity followed. When the smoke cleared Goten fell out of the sky. "Get up you diseased rhinoceros pizzle!" said a disgusted Burori.

Swiftly Goten flung his left hand at Burori's man gut. He was met with an electrifying ki shield. Goten was caught in it the electricity that the ki shield generated. Goten was met by a punch to the gut. Goten's rage was beginning to show. He went to SSJ3. "Now you will see my true power!"

"You will see the true power of the Saiy-jin race through the power of _The Legendary Super Saiy-jin! _Feel my wrath!"

"Let's do it head on! Ka-Me-Ka-Me-Ha!"

"Can't even pronounce his attack." muttered Burori to himself. He stuck his open clam pose in front of him(the open clam is also how the kamehameha wave is fired), A rather large amount of ki was formed in front of Burori "Ha!" A golden blast came from Burori's cupped hands and met the blue kamehameha wave from Goten. "You fool." Whispered Burori. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Burori added just a little exertion and blew Goten through the walls of the arena. He eventually landed, outside the ring.

"I pronounce Burori the Winner! That was a flawless victory!" said an announcer that knew the tournament too well to be surprised.

"I only want a real fight."

AF Book 1, Chapter 5

"It is now time for our semi-final match between Vegitto and Tenshinnan. Would the fighters please enter the arena." said the announcer.

It began to rain.

"Can you wheather the storm?" asked Tien

"Let's just say I am not afraid of getting my feet wet."

The rain began to pour harder as a little hail began to fall. Vegitto then flew above the clouds. Tien followed. Oxygen started to dwindle as Tien and Vegitto both were starting to show signs of losing blood oxygen. "These are much better wheather conditions."

Sunset was drawing near and moonlight was shining in Vegitto quickly went to Super Saiy-jin 3(Vegitto already has his tail). "Do you sense a trend Tien?"

"Oh no. Not again."

Vegitto started to go Golden Oozaru. He roared at Tien. "Give up now fool."

"Never!" Tien used a zanzoken and threw a Hikou at the back of Vegitto's knee. "Never surrender! Never Give up!"

"Impossible!" Vegitto hammered Tien to the ground. "You fool!" Vegitto fired a blinding ray of light down to where Tien had landed. Seconds later Vegitto was out of breath and the crowd was dazed from the ray of light. Then out of nowhere Tien clasped his hands together over his head and smashed it on the back of Vegitto's neck. He then went down to Vegitto's fallen oozaru body. He lifted it up, threw it in the air and fired a massive ki blast, bigger than Vegitto's.

"Finally the years and years, the countless hours of long and hard training pays off. Thank you Chaotzu. You have done enough. Now I am the world's strongest! I have worked longer and harder than you two combined. In one fell swoop of a saiya-jin space pod tthe worlds strongest has been humiliated. I tried to keep cool and calm, like I didn't care anymore. For years I have fooled myself into believing that. Now I can prove to myself what could have been. I will WIN!"

"You cannot defeat the Saiy-jin! We will never surrender!

The two charged at eachother with their fists cocked back and a huge Ki ball around their hands. The two fists clashed in a huge blinding flash. When it all was cleared the SSJ4 body of Vegitto was lying on the ground. After declared the winner Tien fell to the ground. Chaotzu then came rushing onto the arena floor and stuffed a senzu bean into both Tien and Vegitto's mouths. "I am the strongest."

AF Book 1, Chapter 6

"That was electrifying! I cannot believe this! I'm surprised that the arena is still here. There have been so many great matches. Each match better than the last. Wait a second, each match better than the last? I'm outta here!"

The judges were able to keep the announcer in the building. "Our next match is between Torankusuu and Burori. I see you've changed out of your armor. Oh jolly good."

"Wasn't Goten a lesson to you?" said Burori.

"Wasn't Gohan a lesson to you?" snapped Trunks.

Both fighters surged through to their highest SSJ form(For Burori it was LSSJ, and Trunks ascended to USSJ)."I'm ready to start," said Trunks.

"'till the end then," replied Burori. They both flared up and charged at eachother and started some lightning fast hand to hand combat. Suddenly Burori got a chockehold on Trunks. Trunks then flared up. "You're a fool to challenge me!" Burori slammed a hard punch into Trunks' gut. The saliva was dripping out of Trunks' mouth. Burori slammed another hard blow to Trunks. More saliva oozed out. One last punch to Trunks' stomach was delt one more paralyzing blow to the gut. This time blood was dripping.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" cried Bra.

The hits just came coming. It was brutal. Trunks was getting knocked all over the arena. "You _are_ slow. You can no longer compete! Give up now or I will unleash my power."

"Never!" Trunks flew up into the air and powered up his Kamehameha.

"Oh please." Trunks fired his Kamehameha. In response Burori fired a one handed ki attack ray. Burori singlehandedly supressed the Kamehameha. Trunks tried to use the Kamehameha detonator, but Burori started using his other hand with his Ki attack ray. The detonator exploded, making Trunks fly back into the air. Burori flew after him. He punched Trunks back towards the ground. Burori then flew towards Trunks with his legs in front of him. His legs landed directly on Trunks' face. By this time Trunks' face was covered with cuts and bruises. Trunks tried to punch Burori in the face, but Burori caught the punch and crushed his fingers. Trunks whaled in pain. Burori put his open clam form hands just a little bit off of Trunks' stomach. Golden Ki started to form around Burori's hands. "Game Over." He blasted Trunks through the arena walls. "I believe I won."

AF Book 1, Chapter 7

"That was our last semi-final match! We are now in the Tenkaichi Boudakai finals. This finals match is between Tenshinnan and Burori. Let this finals match begin!"

"This match is mine," said Burori.

"That's what Vegitto said. You know not to go Oozaru. It leaves you slow. Slower than Trunks. Too slow." Tien flew a kick at Burori's gut. Burori put up a ki shield against it. Tien then used the 12 eyes technique. He attacked Burori from all sides. Tenshinnan obviously had gained speed in his intense training. He was now even faster than Burori, who was previously the fastest Z fighter. Even Buu was impressed with Tien's speed increase. Burori was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Tien's movements. Finally Burori broke away from the fleurry of attacks Tien was using.

Burori suddenly stopped. He slowly closed his eyes and he seemed to be concentrating. Burori has a flashback to his sparring with Bejita and Torankusu. He remembered the gravity room when Bejita trained Burori to fight without the use of his eyes. Burori had tried to put up a defense against Bejita and Torankusuu at once. He failed. "Time to see if the training will help in earth's gravity." 

Burori flew back down to Tien with his eyes closed. Tien started to attack Burori. Burori easily hammered each of his attackers. "No more games Tenshinnan. This match is over!"

"Not that cliché again," said Tien.

"It's over when I say it's over!" Burori fired a large ki ray at Tien. Tien tried to block it by hand. He took about 50% of the damage intended. Burori was now fired up for the match. "That championship is mine and mine alone! Bejita and Kakarorotto lost their chance. I will take this Tenkaichi Boudakai!"

"Not if I can help it!" responded Tenshinnan.

"You cannot defeat the absolute power! The universe has not seen a power as great as mine since the imprisonment of Tapion and the death of Hiredugarn." Burori swung a hard uppercut at Tien's jaw. The blow sent him flying. Burori met him in the air only to give him another blow. This one to the stomach. Tien was flying even higher. Burori then placed his forearms on Tien's back. Burori was now flying Tien topspeed into the ground. At the final second of descent Burori shifted his hands to where his forearms were and fire a ki blast pushing Tien down even faster. Burori then pulled his own body up so he was flying vertically as Tien was hammered into the ground, but Burori wasn't finished yet. He put his arms in front of of himself. Ki started to gather around his hands. Then it was all expelled from his arms to the spot where Tien was lying. The shot connected with Tien's back driving him even farther in the arena floor. 

Tien whaled out in pain. He forced himself up, even with the harsh ki blast pushing strong at his back, belowing for Tien to give up. Tien was now standing. His body was fully engulfed in the ki blast. With some of his remaining energy Tien flew up towards Burori, splitting the ki blast in half. Burori put even more exertion in his ki blast as Tien kept up his agonizing route towards Burori. The power being shown by both fighters was astounding. Tien was nearly up to the top. He was within arms reach of Burori. Burori's scream grew even louder. The ki blast pushed Tien to the ground at the speed of light. Burori's onslaught was relentless. It was a wonder that Tien survived. Tien seemed that he wouldn't. "Have you had enough? I can open you up to a world of pain!"

"Nooo!" Tien said as he fired a huge ki blast. It shot Burori out of the sky. As Burori was falling Tien went after him with a fury of kick combos. He then backed off and fired hundreds of renzokus. Out of the smoke a bloody Burori came with a driving elbow to Tien's gut. The blood trickled out. The warriors backed away. Each of them was now in the open clam position. Golden ki formed around Burori's hands and blue ki around Tien's. Inevitably the ki blasts met. The two screamed and the strain was showing on their bodies. The aura around their bodies grew by five fold. The rest of the Z Senshi was astounded.

"AHHHHHH!!!" they simultaneously screamed. In the end Tien was blown out of the sky, but not out. "It ain't over 'till it's over!" said Tien.

"It's over!" Burori screamed as he lost his pupils and an enormous ki blast hammered Tien out of the arena and ended the match. "I am the world's strongest!!!!"

AF Book 1, Chapter 8

"The saiya-jin race is once again the strongest race in the universe." These were the only words spoken by the champion of the Tenkaichi Boudakai. After the Boudakai Burori dissaeared into the woods for his endless training. This time without the help of Bejita and Torankusu. Tenshinhan did the same. He traveled north to the arctic. Not even being escorted by Chaotzu. Vegitto seperated. Gohan began training with Piccolo. Piccolo seemed to be the only fighter of the Z Senshi to know anything about PiChau. He was holding something back. Bejita knew that Piccolo was keeping his knowledge to himself. Numerous times Gohan saw Piccolo using his telepathy to speak to East KaioShin (Shin), and Kibito.

"What is your plan, Piccolo?" said Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" responded Piccolo.

"I know about your telepathy with East KaioShin."

Now Piccolo decided to spill his guts, "PiChau is and evil entity. He is not alone. He is one of thousands of soldiers in a grand army. The good news is that he is one of the stronger soldiers in the army. Most won't be half that tough."

"What do you mean won't be?"

"Well there is only 1 tokusentai (fighting force) that can stand up to them...us. The royal army can do little to help us. We will need the help of anyone that can stand up to them. The lowliest soldier in the army is about as strong as Baata, of the Ginyu Tokusentai."

"Where do they come from?"

"I am not sure. My guess would be that they are from the abyss or the HFIL."

"Who is their leader?"

"I don't know. But the creature must be of immense power. Not someone like Babidi. He must be able to control the army."

"How big of an army are we looking at?"

"10,000."

AF Book 1, Chapter 9

"This is too much to fathom." said a nervous Gohan."We're gonna have to tell the others."

"You're right. I can't keep this forever. Kaioshin and Kibit said that they would help us. I'm sure even Tapion will help us if he is needed. At least we will have help. We're gonna need it." Piccolo used his telepathy and contacted all of the remaining Z Senshi. Also he notified KaioSama, Kamesennin, and Mr. Popo. Now all that can help knew about the impending fight with the forces of evil."

The Z Senshi met at the Lookout. Suddenly the sky blackened and storms raged throughout the sky. A dark entity, similar to PiChau appeared in front of them. 

"I am the general of Anubin's armies. We come from another realm. Unlike your's. We are starting a merger in which all in this realm will die to make way for our realm. There will be nothing left but our kind. You have 17 days until the merger will be complete. In 72 hours our attack squads will move in and clear the territory. Send your best fighters and you may survive. Otherwise you will be eliminated. Until 72 hours then. I hope you shape up."

"Pathetic!" snapped Burori. "He expects to beat us? The greatest Tokusentai in the world? Impossible."

"Careful Burori. We don't know what we're up against. Even if their strength isn't that high their numbers are astounding," said Gokuu.

"Quiet Kakarotto. I must ponder a way to defeat this army," snapped Bejita.

"Well we now know that we will need the help of East KaioShin and Kibito. Should I inform Tapion?" said Piccolo.

"Tapion can only help us with fighting one large fighter, not an army. But you should inform him about our situation. We may need him." replied SonGohan.

"Enough talk," barked Bejita. "We will meet back at this lookout in 24 hours. Train rigorously. We will need it. Torankusu come with me. Burori we have sparring to do."

So the Z Senshi went off to train. The Son family began training and sparring immediately. Bideru and Pan joined the training. They had a hard time keeping up with the  
saiya-jins(even though Pan was 1/4 saiya-jin). Bejita and his training squad were training in the Briefs' gravity room. Buu was training with the help of Misutaa Satan(yes I know). Tenshinhan was training alone once again. As was Piccolo. All were in tense anticipation of the meeting of the extermination squads. Even though they would have 48 hours more to train they had to meet at the lookout to discuss strategy and train with all of the Z Senshi. 

The day had come. The Z Senshi sensed the power and the suffering brought by the extermination squads. Although the Z Senshi would take only seconds to fly there. The eerieness of the unknown made the flight one of the longest flights in the Z Senshi's lifetime.

AF Book 1, Chapter 10

The Z Senshi was now upon the first Extermination Squad. The squad was destroying Satan City. Many innocents were being killed by the squads. "Nooo!" screamed Goten. He fired a heavy ki ball at one of the soldiers. The soldier dissapeared from the powerful ki attack.

"You have given away our position!" said Burori. The squad charged the Z Senshi. Burori gathered his ki in two hands and fired the large amount of ki he had gathered. The blast obliterated 3 soldiers. 

The remaining fighters were still attacking. One of the fighters fired a rather large ki blast at Gohan. Tenshinnan zanzokened over to the blast and kicked it back at the fighter. It desintegrated. The remaining fighters were still coming on strong. "Allow me to finish this now," said Bejita. He was charging up his final flash. He ascended to supaa  
saiya-jin while powering up. In the neck of time he fired off his final flash technique. The soldiers were no more. "That was the army?" said Bejita.

"No," said Gokuu. "That was just one squad. We can expect hundreds more of those."

"There is no way we can fight them all as a team. We will have to split up."

"Wait..." said Gohan. "He said that they were sending extermination squads to make way for the army...with the end to the squeds the Tokusentais and the grand army will follow. This was even less of their power than we originally thought. We will need to train very hard to beat this army."

"This will be the biggest challenge we have ever faced. Can we enlist help from the Namek-jins?" asked Torankusu.

"We will need all the help we can get," said Gokuu. 

The Z Senshi all stared off into the setting sun. Uncertain of their future. Staring the unknown strait in the eyes. All knew what eachother were feeling. All knew that this was a moment for silence. 1,000 thoughts were going through each member of the Z Senshi's mind(Even Buu). The endless gaze into the setting sun seemed to raise even more questions than answers. For as the Z Senshi pondered the Earth's fate, Annubin(leader of the evil forces) was thinking very deeply about his next move in the endless waltz for control of the Earth realm.

AF Book 1, Chapter 11

The Z Senshi once again felt the suffering of many. The Z Senshi flared up their ki when Goten interrupted. "I'll go father."

Goku glared at Goten hesitantly. "Goten we don't know what these guys are made of. How are you alone going to fight them."

"Didn't we agree that we cannot fight each of these battles as a team? Father you are going to have to trust me."

"Alright, but go with Torankusu. And Goten do as little harm to the planet as you can, and please be careful Goten."

Goten and Trunks flared up and went supaa saiya-jin and instantly flew off. "Well Trunks what do you think we're in for."

"This has to be an easy fight. You saw how easily we defeated the first squad." Finally Trunks and Goten came upon the extermination force. Trunks and Goten powered up to SSJ 3rd grade (the stage just before SSJ2 and USSJ). There they fought off the force. Goten and Trunks fighting nearly back to back, fighting. Using punches, kicks and very few ki balls/blasts. Now one fighter was left. "Do you want to fight him or should I?"

"I think I can take him." Goten powered down to intimidate the fighter. The fighter powered up to intimidate Goten. The fighter's power was now higher than Goten's. Goten sensed this, but still went down to fight the warrior. The fighter was still fighting, and was winning. Goten became enraged and insanely powered up to SSJ3.

"Nooo!" yelled Trunks. But it was too late. Goten was powering up a huge blast. Trunks then fired a blast at Goten, but while only in SSJ the attack could barely effect Goten. Trunks ascended to USSJ before Goten could fire off the blast. Since Trunks is much stronger than Goten he only needed to deal one blow to the back of Goten to knock him unconcsious. Trunks then fired a small blast at the final warrior, wiping him out of existence.

Since Goten stupidly went SSJ3 unnecessarily his power has all but wiped out itself. Trunks was carrying Goten back to the Z Senshi. Trunks encountered a rather large range of mountains. Trunks flew over the mountains with ease. After clearing the mountains Trunks' heart skipped a beat. He saw hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of ready killing machines. These faceless warriors had a thirst for blood. "But he told us only small extermination squads would come." managed a terrified Trunks. "Either he's a liar or...or..."

AF Book 1, Chapter 12

Torankusu was lucky for his forgetfullnes. Before the Tenkaichi Boudakai Trunks managed to swipe two senzu beans from Karin's tower. Clenching his glove he felt two small objects. They were the senzu beans. He hadn't used it in the Tenkaichi Boudakai. He fed one to Goten and put the other away, praying he wouldn't forget about it. Goten awoke. Trunks filled him in and they both flew away towards the Z Senshi. Trunks and Goten caught the Z Senshi in the middle of them talking over a plan. "We've got a big problem here." said Goten.

"What is it?" replied Gokuu.

Torankusu interrupted, "There are hundreds of times more soldiers than we thought before. Millions of soldiers were just beyond that mountain range. What we have been fighting before were just small scouting teams. Scouting for the extermination squads. The squads are as big as what we originally thought the army would be."

"Burori and I will take care of it." said Bejita.

"No," replied Gokuu. "You will have to take someone else with you."

"Why don't you come Kakarotto?" asked Burori. "We wil need all the help we can get. If what Torankusu tells us is true."

Gokuu threw a Potarra Earring at Bejita. "Put this on." Bejita put on the earring, as Gokuu put on the other one. Bejitto was reborn. This time his power was so immense that even while supressing his energy Bejitto was in SSJ.

The dual voice of Bejitto then said, "Torankusu come with us. You still remember the fusion dance don't you? Burori it is now time to see if your training worked." Piccolo threw them five senzu beans. So Bejitto, Burori, and Torankusu flew off towards the squad. It looked like Torankusu had conquered his fear of the extermination squad.

Once they were upon the squad Burori and Torankusu powered up to their highest state. They then commenced with the fusion dance creating Torori. His power was almost as high as Bejitto's. Now they were ready to take on the extermination squad. Or at least they thought.

AF Book 1, Chapter 13

Bejitto and Torori were strategically prepared for this fight (If you can call it that). They were flying through the ranks of the infantry, breaking it up. Bejitto was rounding up small groups, of about 50 or so, and finishing them all off with heavy ki blasts and occasional Kamehamehas. While Turori had created a large ki flare surrounding his body, and was flying through the ranks firing blasts in all directions. 

The warriors were now beggining to fight back. Torori panicced and flew up into the air. The warriors fired many ki balls. Torori dodged many, but many had hit him. Torori fell out of the sky. Bejitto flashed over to Torori and saved him from all of the warriors below him that were changing they're arms into spears. This was one of the many powers that the warriors were given. Since they were made of pure dark energy. That is also why they are so easy to kill. The energy has trouble keeping it's molecular structure.

Taking advantage of the warrior's temporary offensive mind set, Bejitto powered up a big bang. It was an immense blast. It was so immense and was moving very slowly. Some warriors could do nothing but stare strait into the giant ball. It was now upon them and the blue ki was shining off the warriors' bodies. It finally landed killing them all and creating a shockwave killing or injuring many other warriors. 

Many of the dark warriors were running and flying to the crater where the big bang had landed. They were piling, one on top of the other. Bejitto stared on confusedly. Torori regained concsiousness. He saw the dark warriors were fusing into one giant warrior. Nightfall was now upon Bejitto and Torori. They grinned at eachother mischievously. They now caught site of the fullmoon and began the transformation to Golden Oozaru.

Bejitto and Torori needed the size of Golden Oozaru and the strength from the fusion. They were still about three-quarters of the size of the super warrior, but they had the two to one advantage. However there were still other warriors on the ground. Torori used his telepathy to contact Tenshinnan. Tien was there within seconds. He started fighting the warriors without uttering a word. Torori and Bejitto went at the warrior and started grappling with it. Torori, who was slightly bigger than Bejitto, was clasping the warrior's hands while Torori was trying to take out the warrior's legs. Finally Torori flew up with the warrior and threw him down to the ground. Then he and Bejitto flew up and fired two large ki blasts annhilating the warrior just as Tenshinnan finished off the last of the infantry.

AF Book 1, Chapter 14

Soon after the battle the Torori fusion wore off, and Bejitto took off the earrings to conserve power. They were exhausted. They knew it wasn't over. The Z Senshi knew that it was time to pay a trip to the Room Of Spirit and Time. Goku and Bejita have both been in the Room Of Spirit and Time twice so they had to go in as the fusion Bejitto. Piccolo had been in the Room Of Spirit and Time twice so he was excluded from going in there again. Kuririn, who has been in the Room once before will go in first along with Tenshinnan. Buu will then go in with Mr. Satan. Followed by Goten and Torankusu. Pan would then go with her mother Videl. Finally, Bejitto would go in with Burori to train.

Tenshinnan and Kuririn wasted no time in beginning to train. To start off Kuririn and Tenshinnan charged at eachother. Kuririn started off with a forearm to Tenshinnan's neck. Tenshinnan blocked it with his own forearm. Kuririn then flew back and fired a quick Kamehameha. Tenshinnan then chopped it with his forearm, cancelling out the blast. Tenshinnan finally started his offensive by lifting his arms above his head and firing a huge ki blast, but Kuririn zanzokened behind Tenshinnan and kicked him in the back of the head. Tenshinnan shot himself back up with a ki blast and simeultaneously fired many renzokus with his other hand. Kuririn then powered up and used a huge kamehameha wave. Tenshinnan countered with a golden ki attack of his own. After a few seconds the attacks both detonated, blowing the warriors away. Tenshinnan then powered up alot and fired a koruhanduzu. "What?!?" yelled Kuririn. "You know the burning attack?!?" Kuririn easily overpowered the koruhanduzu, but it was too late the real attack was upon Kuririn. It was another big ki blast. This blew Kuririn all the way to the wall. Kuririn then dropped his ki and raised his hand signaling for Tenshinnan to stop. "Come on Tien. All that fighting made me hungry. Let's eat!"

Teshinnan too powered down. He gave a sort of dissaproving look, but gave in to Kuririn's pleas. 

AF Book 1, Chapter 15

The next day Tenshinnan and Kuririn woke up early and began to train. Tenshinnan immediately began flying all around. Pushing the limits of his speed and agility. He was building up his ki for something big. He split himself up with the twelve eyes technique. He started to attack himself. He merged back into one entitiy again. Out of breath and tired out, Tenshinnan fired forty renzokus and flew fast enough to get to them. He took all of them in his chest. He charged up all of hi ki and shot it at the entrance. A big explosion followed, and the smoke cleared away.

While coughing Kuririn managed to say, "Tenshinnan that was awesome! I can't believe that blast!"

"Would you like to learn how to do something like that? I think you would. Charge up all the ki you have."

"OK. Like this?" Kuririn charged it all up. He made a big ki flare.

"Whoa you got a lot stronger since our last spar. How did you get training without me knowing?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep. I got out of my bed and started to train."

"How come I didn't hear you?"

"I flew off very far away. You may have sensed me, but it didn't wake you up."

"Come on Kuririn, charge up all you have."

Kuririn screamed out in pain. In his old age, it was a wonder that he was still in such good physical condition. He then formed a huge ki ball over his head. It was almost as big as Tenshinnan's kikou. He fired it in the air. Tenshinnan clubbed it with his two clamped hands. The kikou dissipated. "You're kikou was excellent in size, but the ki was horrible. You have got to keep charging it. Keep working on it.


End file.
